


Don't Tell Me You Love Me

by sara2117



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara2117/pseuds/sara2117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x12 Speculation fic based off of "I don't want to be a woman you love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me You Love Me

3x12 Speculation Fic.

The van pulled into the alleyway at the foundry and there he stood, clad in green,hood down, alive next to his motorcycle. She couldn't believe her eyes. The rest of the team climbed out and hugged him but all she could do is stare through the windshield at him until the rest of the team disappeared into the foundry.

When he met her gaze through the glass her heart stuttered in her chest and her breath left her in a rush. She forced her hands to un-fist and opened the van door and stumbled out.  
She stood in front of him, just taking him in. Trying to decided if he was real. Her head said that it was real but her heart was hesitant to hope. 

They stood there, mere feet from one another. Closer than either of them ever thought they would be again. 

"Felicity," he said and that's all it took to rush into him arms. His arms circled her waist and pulled her flush against him, like he was afraid something would come between them. His hands ran threw her hair and his lips pressed into her forehead. "Oliver," slipped from her lips and then he was there, his lips covering hers in abandon, like she had only imagined, his hands cupping her face, her hands on his chest, not an inch separating them, heat rushing through their bodies. She could taste it all on his lips, love, desperation, resignation...hope.

They pulled back, his head resting on her forehead, breaths mingling caught in a moment of peace before it was shattered by his words "I love you." and that's when she pushed against his chest, "I can't."

"Felicity," he asked as she forcefully pulled herself away from him.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Can't do this. Us Oliver. You left. You Died! You left me, your sister, this team! This CITY! You promised me that I wouldn't lose you, you never make promises and the one time you do you.... you lied. I lost you. Every time you tell me how you feel you walk away from me, just like my father, just like Cooper. I can't, no I won't let you do this to me anymore. I can't lose you again because it would kill me." The look in his eyes broke her heart and almost her decision to walk away from him.

"Felicity please, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything, just please," he begged as he put his hands on her arms. "Talk to me Felicity." His blue eyes bore into hers and she nearly broke. "You've never said how you felt about me, I thought you loved..." he choked on the words and she closed her eyes against the pain in his.

She stepped out of his reach and his arms fell to his sides.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I just think it's better to not....be with someone I really care about."

She saw his heart break right then and she was pretty sure from the pain in her own chest that hers was shattered. She started to walk away, away from the foundry, away from her loss, away from him.

"I love you Felicity," he said to her back and she knew that it was true. He did love her, but it wasn't enough to keep him from leaving, from risking his life. He wasn't hers, he had family and a whole city on his shoulders, millions of people relying on him. She could never ask him to hang up the hood. She could never ask him to make that choice. A choice she was afraid to have answered.  
Someone or something would always come before them and for a moment her selfishness reared its head.

She imagined running into his arms, letting him kiss away her pain, holding him in her arms for as long as she could have him, beg him to give up everything for them. Leaving Starling, living a quiet normal life, having a family of their own, their biggest problem deciding if they wanted to paint the kitchen gray or white or who would drop the kids off at school.

But Felicity could never be that selfish, so she pushed those dreams back into the box labeled 'only for me.' locked it and turned back to him.

"I don't want to be a women you love," and then she walked away.

Before she could hear a repose or lack of one.

Before she saw his pain and changed her mind.

Before she told him the three words he wanted to hear.

This time...she walked away.


End file.
